Constantes
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: A veces, Natasha siente el negado impulso de hablar. En días como éste, nueve de noviembre, que son cálidos sin importar el frío del exterior. Es algo en su interior que quiere detenerla de lo que esté haciendo y abrazarla. Y quizá gritarle un poco que ha valido la pena dejar la KGB si el destino le tenía preparado esto. Que es ella, la dama Stark, su propia redención.


**Contaré la historia de cómo terminé entrgando esto tardísimo porque quiero disculparme y me siento muy, muy mal. Vale, que fue difícil como el infierno y me tomó un montón de intentos fallidos hacer un OS de Fandral/Loki antes del 31. Pero leí mi regalo del AI y luego vi lo que yo tenía preparado y me dije "** _ **Lina, no puedes darle esta mierda**_ **" porque de verdad era terrible. Así que mandé el fic al carajo, lo borré de la existencia. Y la copia en papel desapareció antes cuando quemé los cuadernos que ya no uso. Así que ahí estaba yo, hace como dos días. Y me puse a escribir y, para qué negarlo, era algo mucho mejor que esto. Y me encantó, y andaba feliz de poder entregarte el regalo y pasé este par de días reparando errores y corrigiendo todo lo que pudiera para dejarlo perfecto. ¿Por qué no lo publiqué? Anoche, mientras daba las últimas leídas y me regocijaba un poco, golpeé el PC y se reinició y lo cambios se borraron y lloré y pasaron cosas horribles. Así que dale, esto es como una versión fea y reescrita de lo que hice antes. Lo siento. Muchísimo, de verdad.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes es mío y no me pagan (bueno, en esta ocasión me pagan con fics) por hacer esto.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Fem slash, no está editado.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic ha sido escrito para**_ **Jokersosmiling** _ **en el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Torre Stark".**_

* * *

 **Constantes.**

Cuando Natasha Romanoff se despierta en una cama mullida, de sábanas pulcras y olor a casa, el cielo afuera de los ventanales gigantes al otro lado de la habitación le da la bienvenida. Es de un color celeste pálido, augura un día perfecto para no salir.

Con un suspiro, la pelirroja voltea el rostro y se encuentra a su acompañante. Lo primero que ve es una mata de cabello naranja sobresaliendo de las sábanas, luego un rostro tranquilo y pecoso tapado por las mantas hasta la nariz. No quiere despertar a su acompañante todavía, hoy es su día libre, y ella sabe lo difícil que es conseguir un día libre que coincida en las agendas de ambas. Sus vidas de héroes, aunque distintas, transcurren demasiado ocupadas salvando al mundo. Y, aunque para Natasha está bien la mayoría del tiempo, porque su redención igual es importante, admite que le hacen falta más mañanas como esta. Tranquilas, sin el estrés de correr por un enemigo.

Entonces recuerda con pereza que este es su primer aniversario. La nube de confort que se implantó en su cabeza con el amanecer se disipa de repente. Natasha tiene súbitas ganas de reír ante lo irreal de la situación. Ella, asesina rusa, una máquina de matar ahora al servicio de SHIELD y los Estados Unidos para combatir al mal —y un montón de cosas locas de otros mundos—, ahora se encuentra involucrada en una relación formal. Más raro aún, una real, una que no implicaba misiones o muertes.

Se encuentra a sí misma pensando en cómo las situaciones la han traído a este momento, a esta sensación que le oprime el pecho y a veces no le deja respirar. A esta intensidad. Piensa en el ataque a Nueva York por parte del hermano inadaptado de su amigo Thor, en cómo casi morir le dio la oportunidad de vivir en la Torre de Tony y, como una conspiración terrible o una broma del destino, encontrar a Virginia Potts; con su sonrisa modesta —esa que esconde algo de picardía y sarcasmo—, porte de ejecutiva y labios provocativos como el infierno.

Recuerda su primer encuentro, su propia curiosidad al ver a la dama de cabello como el sol y aquella coquetería natural en cada movimiento. Si es sincera, en ese momento pensó en la suerte de Tony al encontrar alguien tan entero que le soportara. Y luego las largas miradas. Natasha estuvo observando a Pepper por meses, cada que podía y la mujer no estaba en algún otro lugar haciendo lo posible para que Industrias Stark no se fuese al carajo. Ahora que lo piensa, Virginia no parecía del todo indiferente.

Se acomoda en la cama de nuevo, con una pequeñísima sonrisa real, de esas que ha tenido pocas veces, y revive el momento del primer beso. Ese pequeño incidente una semana después de lo ocurrido con Ultrón, recuerda a Pepper entrar en el edificio con el cabello revuelto y el rostro envuelto en una mueca de preocupación —y algo de ira reservada para Tony. Y como ella, Natasha, no pudo evitar tomarla en cuanto le preguntó si estaba bien.

El lugar a su lado se revuelve un poco y le llegan un par de reproches al día por amanecer. Tasha observa con cuidado, con la curiosidad de quien espera por algo interesante, cómo Virginia frunce la nariz y, con un parpadeo, abre los ojos para mirarla. Algo mágico impregna el aire —y la pelirroja no puede evitar notarlo— cuando la primera risa del día va para ella. Natasha siente el pecho encogerse en añoranza, una que no es nueva pero sí intensa, vívida; las pesadillas se esfuman de repente y es un alivio tan grande, que no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta a su pareja.

También la besa. Y es como perderse en un cuarto mullido y descansar, o más bien es perderse en Pepper y morir un poco.

—Buenos días, Natasha.

—Buenos.

A la espía le encanta el momento, le atrapa; se bebe la imagen de Viginia Potts al despertar, con las luces atenuadas del mediodía iluminándole el cabello y sacando destellos graciosos de sus ojos. Disfruta de la cercanía y el olor de su novia —una mezcla de sudor y rosas que no le habría parecido atractiva si viniera de otra persona—, de la calidez incesante que acompaña a Pepper y se extiende a todo lo que la rodea. Disfruta de su novia, porque la hace sentir mejor que nunca y quiere devolvérselo.

Pepper se muerde el labio. La pelirroja no quiere, pero se aparta y la deja levantarse. Mira su desnudez estirarse y moverse alrededor por algo de ropa.

A veces, Natasha siente el negado impulso de hablar. En días como éste, nueve de noviembre, que son cálidos sin importar el frío del exterior. Es algo en su interior que quiere detenerla de lo que esté haciendo y abrazarla. Y quizá gritarle un poco que ha valido la pena dejar la KGB si el destino le tenía preparado esto. Que es ella, la dama Stark, su propia redención. Su oportunidad única para ser aquello que siempre ha anhelado.

Sin embargo, sólo sonríe. Porque no hace falta tanta palabrería para que Virginia —una mujer inteligentísima— note que, por fin, Natasha descubre poco a poco quién es cuando está junto a ella. Que le libera el lastre —la costumbre— de fingir, de crear una personalidad diferente cada vez.

Tasha hace pereza mientras Peper se viste con un pijama. De repente, le viene una idea a la cabeza. Casi como una epifanía, y esta vez no puede aguantarse. Parece algo correcto por hacer.

—Hey, Pep —llama. Se deleita un segundo en la mueca de curiosidad que la mujer carga en el rostro—. Vive conmigo.

Natasha sabe que es una tontería, se ríe. Pero ambas conocen el significado profundo, uno simbólico. Una constante en aquella vida llena de movimiento. Algo seguro, como aquello que Clint y su esposa tienen. Natasha quiere llegar a casa, al menos una vez cada mes, y que Pepper igual esté ahí. Que cada vez que alguna tenga tiempo se refugie.

Virginia se ríe también.

—Sí.

* * *

 **1024 palabras.**

 **Dale, me disculpo por errores, ni siquiera está editado. Así que… Bueno, ha salido como lo escribí: Virgen.**

 **¿Review?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
